091216 - Go Raise Hell
10:47 LL: You are wandering the halls of Castle Calier, why are you out there? 10:51 GT: Cerata walks down the halls, tossing and catching a heavy piece of scrap metal as she goes. She appears to be searching for an open window or balcony from which she can see the barrier between the planets and the Castle. 10:52 LL: Right now, Castle Calier is passing along the far side of earth, so you cannot see the Yggdrasil Bridge, just the fat ass of That Blue Fuck. 10:55 GT: Cerata finds the balcony she's been looking for and grins broadly. She catches the piece of metal she's been playing with one final time, before winding up and sending it soaring towards the barrier surrounding That Blue Fuck. 10:56 LL: The piece of metal hits the ice barrier pretty well, lodging itself in the fragile surface. You hear steps behind you. 10:59 GT: She cackles to herself. "FUCK that was a good one!" She quickly turns around at the sound of the footsteps, still grinning. 11:00 LL: Your mother, Lorrea, is standing there, chuckling. "There you are." 11:02 GT: "Hey mom." Cerata smiles even wider as she runs up to Lorrea and bear hugs her. 11:03 LL: Lorrea returns the hug. "Oof, you're almost as strong as Carayx." She kisses your cheek. "I've just come from the Lawmaker's office. He wants you to be one of the soldiers that is going to be working with Imogen. Are you okay with that?" 11:06 GT: "Heheh." Cerata gives her mother a final squeeze before stepping back. "Sure. What's he want me to do that for, though?" 11:09 LL: "Imogen has been sheltered, and she needs friends. But friends he can trust and keep tabs on." Lorrea's face goes dark. "And to be honest, I don't trust him, so I want you all there to take care of each other." 11:13 GT: "Huh. I thought he didn't like me 'cause I swear, but okay." She scratches the back of her head absentmindedly. "Who else is doing this?" 11:13 LL: "Andrys, Ritter, you, that Deloom girl..." She ticks off names. "Those are the only ones I'm sure of now. But there might be a few more." 11:16 GT: Cerata's face lights up. "If Ritter and Andrys are going then yeah I'm gonna go! I'll keep them safe, don't worry." She raises a hand in a mock salute. 11:19 LL: "Good. I'm going to get them. You should go introduce yourself to Imogen, and make sure she's got everything she needs." Lorrea giggles. "The others will never remember." 11:24 GT: "Okay." Cerata rubs her chin, thinking. "So stuff like... armor and a weapon and shi- Stuff. Is she all formal like her dad?" 11:24 LL: "Yes, but I expect you to give her trouble. I think Serios would be much more bearable if someone had given him trouble." 11:25 GT: She snickers. "Hell, I can do that no problem." 11:27 LL: "That's my girl. Go on, have fun." Lorrea smiles. "I'll see you in the morning?" 11:29 GT: Cerata nods, grinning again. "Yep!" Category:Cerata Category:Huntress